1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a golf putting practice machine (or a golf putting exerciser), and more particularly, a golf putting practice machine having a laser pointer, which enables a precise putting practice for golf by measuring an ongoing (progressing, rolling or moving) speed and an ongoing direction of a golf ball, which are required upon practicing putting, using an aiming plate, a force-conversion roller, an inclined height plate and a laser pointer which emits laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf putting may be roughly classified into two parts.
A first part relates to the calculation of accurate direction and speed. A putting lie is correctly read and ongoing direction and speed of a golf ball is decided. That is, it is calculated in which direction and how fast the golf ball should be putted (hit). This calculation should be performed by a golfer himself/herself but can be done and informed by a competent caddy.
A second part relates to a precise behavior for the calculated direction and speed. It means capability of hitting a golf ball in an accurate direction and at an accurate speed. Such capability requires for more practice and efforts of a golfer.
The ability for accurately performing the two parts of the putting is the first and the last of the golf putting. However, there has absolutely not been any golf putting practice machine introduced to fully help golfers perfectly perform such two functions.
Taking this into account, the applicant has filed on Jan. 7, 2010 a golf putting practice machine, which enables an accurate calculation of speed and direction that a golf ball advances (rolls, moves) during a golf putting practice so as to help the golf putting practice, and granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,396 (Name of the invention: Golf Putting Practice Machine) on May 8, 2012.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,396, the machine has several disadvantages of a shortage of stability, a difficulty in leveling, a limited height in view of a laser beam emitting range, causing much friction on connection members during the freefall of a golf ball, causing a height difference from the ground when the golf ball is slid out of an aiming plate, and a burden of using a means for adjusting a height from which the golf ball is to freefall.